The Avengers' Salamander Sage
by fullyautoaug
Summary: (Title subjected to change) After failing to recreate the famed Hiraishin, Naruto has the bright idea to try and combine his Kamui with the kunai and ends up in a world filled with strangely dressed people. (Strong Naruto, not God-like) Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yeah, I've already had this story posted but now I'm re posting it with better sentence structure and I've gotten rid of all of the grammar mistakes. (Or at least I think I did.) **

**Anyway please read and review.**

"This is me pissing off!"

Uzumaki Naruto shouted as he launched his father's infamous kunai into the dirt of the training ground. After being forced on mandated vacation by the Hokage herself, the bored blonde decided to use unwanted free time to figure out the mechanics behind his father's famed **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) **and after four days of struggling not a shred of progress has been made. "Ugh, the only experience I have with Space-Time Ninjutsu is my **Kumai (Authority of The Gods)."**

Seventeen years old, Naruto was dressed in his usual shinobi gear, which was comprised of a pair of black pants and gloves. On his upper body is a high collar, long sleeved dark-orange cloak that is being held closed by a black obi. Wrapped around his right arm is a red chain that is also attached to the hilt of a large war-fan that is strapped to his back and finally resting on his forehead; the Konoha headband he obtained years ago.

Naruto's charcoal colored eyes narrowed in frustration as he stared at the tri-pronged kunai that still haunts many of Iwa shinobi nightmares. While Naruto doesn't necessarily feel the need to learn the Jutsu he knew if the old man would talk his ears off for passing up a chance to learn one of the Elemental Nations most powerful techniques. "Maybe I can fake it…" The blonde murmured to himself as he went to grab the blade, with the weapon in hand Naruto's eyes shifted into the **Sharingan** as he took aim at a tree in the distance.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Naruto said before throwing the kunai, as he tracked the soaring blade his **Sharingan** began to spin rapidly as the air around his body begins to distort signifying he was using his **Kumai (Authority of The Gods). **

As the kunai impaled into the wood a tree, it suddenly began to glow an intense yellow grew brighter and brighter until it caused a massive flare that was so bright it could be easily seen all around Konoha.

**-Line break-**

The effects were so instantaneous, Naruto could barley believe comprehend the two bright lights that filled his vision, but a loud noise would snap him out of his confusion to allow him to dive out of the way of the lights. Shaking away the dizziness, the shinobi picked himself up off the hard ground in order to get a idea of his surroundings. "Whoa…" Naruto said in awe as he looked around him, wherever he was it immediately reminded him of Amegakure but without the overwhelming feeling off depression that filled the village.

Naruto was so entranced with a large buildings and metal horse-less carriages, he barley paid any mind to the crowds of people that were walking around him. "Would you stop hugging the damn sidewalk!?" A balding man yelled as he bumped into the shinobi.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the man, he had absolutely no idea what was just said to him. .:Nani?:.

It seems Naruto's replay just made the man even angrier as he stomped away. "God I hate living New York, this place is teeming with weirdoes!"

Scratching his head in confusion, Naruto decided to try and a lay of the land so he jumped to the wall of the nearest building and ran up it vertically while ignoring the looks of amazement that were being sent his way. Though using chakra to cling to surfaces was second nature to the blonde Uzumaki he couldn't help but take note how drained his reserves were. _'Ugh, I feel like I've been using my most chakra taxing Jutsu for two days straight.' _

Once Naruto reached the top of the tall structure, he looked over the edge to get a view of the village. .:Where in the hell am I?:. The Shinobi wondered, the place still greatly resembled Ame with the massive amount of buildings but they all lacked the architectural designs that many of the Elemental Nation buildings share. As Naruto continued to scan the area, he could feel the presences of someone behind him.

Turning around, Naruto was surprised to see a raven-haired woman wearing red and yellow body suit. "So who are you supposed to be 'The Sunset'?" The woman said not knowing the teen in front of her couldn't understand a word she said, after a couple of minutes of silence the woman spoke up once more. "Listen I saw you run up the wall like you were Spider-man or…well me. The only question here is what exactly are you up to?"

Since Naruto couldn't understand a word he said he decided to fall back on the best thing he knew and quickly withdrew his gunbai strong gust of wind towards the woman.

"What the hell!" Spider-Woman yelled as she used her wall-crawling ability to cling onto the roof, the moment the wind calm down the Ex-secret agent dived out of the way of a falling axe-kick. Now out of the way, Jessica watched as the teen's foot easily broke through the concert that made up the roof. "Ok kid time for you to take a nap!" She said as sent a low powered venom blast towards the blonde.

With a swing of his gunbai, Naruto knocked the green energy away with little effort. "Tch," Naruto flicked his right wrist to allow his chain to slide into his palm and pumped some chakra into it transforming it into a sickle.

While Jessica may, lack Spider-senses she still easily matches Peter in Spider-like reflects which was apparent as she easily dodged the blade in a show of flexibility.

It took Naruto's entire shinobi discipline stare at the well-toned woman as she dodged his attack, yanking his right arm inward the blonde retracted the chain in order to try a more hands on approach. In a burst of speed, Naruto quickly invaded the woman's personal space trying to land a decent blow but as the fight dragged on it was getting painful obvious the woman's reflects and agility made her an extremely hard target to pin down and Naruto still wanted to avoid dipping into his arsenal because of his low chakra.

'_Man this guy is fast!' _Spider-woman thought as she ducked under a roundhouse, while it might have seemed she was dodging the attacks expertly but the truth was she was barley avoiding his hits. _'If we keep going at this rate it's only a matter of time before he tags me with something.' _So going with the idea that she needs to change the pace of the fight, Jessica waited for the right opening to allow her to jump over the blonde's head while grabbing him by his cloak and catapulted him off the roof of the skyscraper. It only took her a millisecond to realize why that was possibly a little excessive. "Aw, what if he can't fly!" Jessica said before she jumped after him to ensure that the teen didn't become a puddle on the sidewalk.

Seeing the ground quickly approach, Naruto grabbed his gunbai and pumped a considerable amount of chakra into it before swinging it at the ground to slow his descent. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he felt even more drained, rising to his feet the ninja suddenly noticed that the people and metal carriages that filled the area were now gone.

"Heads up!"

Naruto's head snapped upward as he saw a large figure came towards him, the moment he jumped out of the way a cloud of debris filled the entire area. With a swing of his war-fan, Naruto easily cleared the dirt filled air to allow him to get a view of what almost smashed him.

It was a tall man who had a skin tone that gave the impression that he was from Kumogakure; he was also wearing a tight fitted shirt and blue pants. "Don't tell me this little guy was holding you up, Spider-woman?" The man said dusting his hands of rubble.

Landing gracefully on her two feet, Jessica placed her hands on her hips as she responded to her fellow Avengers' joke. "This 'little guy' is tougher than he looks, Luke."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at the new comer; this whole situation was getting more and more annoying. With an audible growl, the great Uchiha's heir pumped a decent amount of chakra into his gunbai and swung it at the woman, the gust was powerful enough to send her flying. With his chain in sickle form, Naruto rushed the tall man with his blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Let's go!" Luke Cage yelled getting in a boxing stance as he awaited his blonde opponent, the moment the kid was close enough he lashed out with a quick right jab.

With his Sharingan active, Naruto was easily able to weave his way out of the way of the punch and make a quick counter attack with the vermillion sickle. The moment the blade hit the man's cheek it was met with more resistance than Naruto thought possible. '_What the hell is this guy made of!?' _Naruto thought as he retracted the blade.

"Heh," Luke grinned as he looked down at the blonde. "You know kid that wasn't half- bad, what is that thing made out of vibranium?"

Getting irritated, Naruto began twirling the sickle while sending wind chakra through it. .:Let's see how you handle this!:. The shinobi shouted as he slung he wind-enhanced blade.

"Was that Japanese?" Luke asked with raised eyebrow as the blonde's blade once more flew at his face. Confident that the results would same, Luke held his ground. But instead of the sickle flicking harmlessly off his face again like he expected, this time he could feel himself being cut. "Huh, well what do you know that actually cut me." Luke said, touching his cheek to feel some warm liquid.

Naruto's right eye twitched as he noted his sickle still did very little damage even when enhanced by his wind-chakra and just when the blonde thought this situation couldn't get more annoying he could hear the sound of the woman he first started with.

"Hey kid did you miss me?" Jessica asked as she landed on the asphalt. "Because I was just going to go fetch some friends."

And just when Naruto thought this situation couldn't get more troublesome even more weirdly dressed people showed up. One man fully body was covered in red and gold armor another guy was wearing a blue body suit holding a shield with a star on it and the final person to arrive was woman dressed in a black and yellow outfit that showed off her well toned legs.

"That is it!" Naruto shouted while pumping chakra into his eyes. .:If I'm going out I'm taking you all with me! **Rinnegan!:. **In matter of seconds, Naruto's red eyes changed to a metallic purple and those changed into obsidian. Acting rashly, Naruto didn't even think about the consequences of activating his eyes most powerful stage.

"Huh, he fainted." Luke cage said stating the obvious.

"Ok good job team, good job. Everyone really pulled their weight on that one." Jessica joked.

**-Line break-**

The first thing Naruto realized as he came to was that his arms and legs were bound and he was dressed in only his boxers. "So finally awake are you?" When Naruto's eyes snapped open he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde woman dressed in all white. "You know you have a very interesting mind, it was filled with mental blocks that even I couldn't get through but that didn't really matter because I was still able to implant the English langue in your head."

"Huh, you know I can understand you." Naruto said looking around his prison; he was strapped to a table that was placed upward in his cell seemed to be comprised completely of glass. "So where am I?"

"Actually the questions don't start into Tony gets here but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name, its Emma Frost." The woman said with a smile that Naruto could tell was fake, it seemed she was annoyed with this whole ordeal.

"Nice name, mine's Madara Uchiha." Naruto lied trying to gauge the woman's reaction to the name, the famed Uchiha was known throughout all of the Elemental Nations as a legend there was no way she wouldn't recognize the name.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha." A male's voice said, walking into the room was man with dark hair and a goatee accompanied by a blonde haired man. "I'm Tony Stark and this is my friend Steve Rogers."

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha." A male's voice said, walking into the room was man with dark hair and a goatee accompanied by a blonde haired man. "I'm Tony Stark and this is my friend Steve Rogers."

"Fuck…" Naruto muttered as his let his head hit the back of the table. "Actually my name is Naruto Uzumaki," He admitted. "I was just checking something out." No need to go with a fake name since it seemed he wasn't in the Elemental Nations.

"Ah, so you were using a famous person to see how we would react." Tony deduced. "Well my computers searched all around the world for 'Madara Uchiha' and came up with a blank."

"Impressive, now if you don't mind telling me where I am?" Naruto asked once again.

"The Avengers headquarters." Tony simply answered.

"And where is that?" Naruto asked.

"New York City."

If the spiky haired blonde could palm his face he would. "I have no idea what any of those things are."

Both Tony and Steve shared a look between each other before looking back at the contained teen. "Looks like you hopped dimensions." Tony said.

"Hopped dimensions?" Naruto repeated, now he knew about the existence of multiple dimensions, hell often trained in the one his **Kumai (Authority of the Gods) **provided for him but this is on a completely different scale. "Wait minute…" The shinobi said as he realizing something. "You sound like you've been through this before."

Tony gave the teen a shrug of the shoulders. "Eh, in our line of work we've dealt with this a couple of times."

"Sounds like you guys lead interesting lives, now if you don't mind can you please let me go and give me my gear because I really have somewhere to be." Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

"Actually we can't do that just yet." The blonde man said finally speaking up, everything about the guy just screamed respected me. "We need to know why you attacked our teammates before we even consider letting you go."

Naruto could've rolled his eyes in annoyance and activating his **Sharingan **to escape but he needed to know where his gunbai and chain were. "Ok, fine, the reason I attacked her is because she noticed I didn't belong here and where I am from when you get caught being somewhere you didn't belong it doesn't end pretty."

"So a pre-emptive strike?" Steve summarized.

"Exactly!" Naruto said shaking his head in confirmation. "I didn't come here planning to attack anyone."

Tony turned from the teen and gave his attention to the blonde telepath. "So what'd you get from kid?"

"Nothing." Emma said. "His mental blocks are to strong they're like nothing I've ever seen before."

"I see…" Tony said stroking his chin hair. "Listen up kid if you want to get free you're going to have to allow Emma free passage into your mind." The famed inventor said. "It's the best way to clear you."

Looking at the woman in question, it took Naruto a while before he gave into Tony's terms. "Alright, if it'll make this stuff go by faster."

With a nod of her head, Emma placed her hands on Naruto's head and looked him directly in the eyes. "Just relax and let me do my job."

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

"My God…" Emma said breathlessly as she gaped at the sight of a massive fox sleeping underneath an even more massive tree. "This was not here when I first enter his mind."

"Yeah, that's because you were in my false mind." Emma quickly turned around to come face to face with the spiky haired blonde, who was dressed in his full gear. "Listen I can't really have you learning about all my dirty launder because I did some really bad stuff so tell you what…" Slowly Naruto's eyes shifted into the **Sharingan **and locked eyes with the woman. **"Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)…**Yeah sorry…"

**-Outside of Naruto's mindscape-**

Tony and Steve watched as Emma disengaged herself from the prisoner. "Well what's your read on him, Ms. Frost?" Captain America asked.

"He's clean," Emma answered. "In fact you could say he's just like all of us, dedicating his life to protect others who can't protect themselves."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked only to receive a glare.

"My telepathic powers rank up with the likes of Jean Grey and Professor Xavier, so yes I'm sure." Emma said in a snappish tone.

"Jeez, ok," Tony said with his arms in front of him in a disarming manner. "Well kid your free to go."

The moment the restraints retracted from around his wrist, Naruto experimentally flexed his muscle to get the blood flowing, while moving his arms the well-trained shinobi did not miss Emma's lingering eye. "Alright just let me get my stuff and I'll be out your dimension." Seeing a follow me gesture, Naruto trailed behind the two as they walked out of a door that opened up on its own. "Whoa…" Naruto's Sharingan slowly came into life as the blonde figured he most likely never get a sight like this before, the entire place was filled technology knew the Elemental Nations would probably never get around to.

"Huh, so you made bail." Naruto turned to see the woman he was fighting earlier but this time she lack her red-yellow costume and just as the blonde thought she was even more attractive without it. "You sure he's ok, Tony?" Jessica asked still thinking back to yesterday's battle.

Tony just waved away her concerns. "Don't worry, we had Emma Frost go through his head and she gave him the green light."

"Well in that case I got to give it to you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, you really got some skills."

'_Heh, I wasn't even at my half best.' _Naruto thought. "Thanks the old man who trained me really pushed me to the limits."

"And you also got nice body and awesome tats."

If Naruto was uncomfortable about being around two beautiful women in only his underwear he didn't show. "Thanks I have nice training regiment and the tattoos actually serve a purpose."

Before Jessica could inquire further, a man entered the room holding Naruto's gear. "And here is our guest equipment." He said handing Naruto his stuff. "I've taken the liberty of getting you things washed."

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said to the Avenger's ever-faithful butler.

It only took Naruto a quick minute to get full dressed. "Well it was interesting but I really have to get home because I have a world to save." Picturing the gates of Konoha in his head, Naruto's Sharingan began rapidly spinning. **"Kumai (Authority of The Gods)!"**

The three Avengers and one X-Man watched at the air distorted around the blonde as he slowly starts to fade into nothingness. "Well that's-before Jessica could finish Naruto appeared right back in the spot in he stood.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said in confusion when his technique failed.

"Wait, were you just trying to use teleportation to jump dimension?" Emma asked. "Don't you think you need something a little stronger?"

"My **Kumai (Authority of the Gods) **deals with manipulating dimensions. It should be enough to send my back home." Naruto said scratching his hair. "But that's ok I got another way." Biting his right thumb, Naruto wiped the blood on his tattoo much to everyone's confusion. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summing)!"**

The four super heroes watched as one of the biggest Salamanders they've ever seen appeared in a cloud of smoke. **"Chotto-Tokage (Little Lizard)?" **The bright red Salamander said much to their surprise.

"Hello Shinko-sama," Naruto said in his native tongue, while Jessica and Emma were both fluent in Japanese the same weren't said for Tony and Steve, so with a little telepathic manipulation from Emma the two men were able to perceive the conversation in English. "Well I need a favor, somehow I got myself trapped in another dimension so I need you two reverse summon me to **Kawa no Sanshouo (River of the Salamander) **because I should be able to teleport to Konoha from there."

"**No problem, Chotto-Tokage." **Shinko said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"So that's what you meant when you said they sever a purpose." Spider-woman noted.

"Ok I should be going right about…now! Alright, now! Hmmmmm, now!" A tick mark was now visible on Naruto's forehead, going through the summing process again. "Shinko-sama what happened?" Naruto asked when the Salamander appeared.

"**I have no idea, Chotto-Tokage." **Shinko said. **"We tried multiple times to reverse summon you but they all failed."**

Exhaling a breath, Naruto slumped onto the ground. "Thanks Shinko-sama, I'll summon you when I have more info on my situations."

"**That'll be fine Chotto-Tokage, and the more adventurous of the clan would appreciate it if you summon them, the thought of exploring a new world is very exciting to the young ones."**

"Will do, Shinko-sama will do." Naruto said as the Salamander disappeared.

"So you're stuck here?" Tony said.

"Looks like it."

"Well this is interesting and everything but I have a school to return to." Emma said heading towards the door. "And I'll be expecting those shipments of computers by Monday, Mr. Stark."

"Understand Emma," Tony said looking at the dishearten teen, before the inventor could say anything an alarm suddenly began blaring.

"Ugh, what is that noise!?" Naruto asked holding his ears.

"It means that we're needed." Steve said running out of the room to get his costume with Jessica following behind him.

Walking over to Naruto, Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "So since you have nothing better to do wanna join us in saving the day?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto said rising to his feet. "I guess I better get use to the lay of the land since I'll be here until I can figure out how to get home."

"So you're stuck here?" Jessica asked while flying close to the ground to allow the blonde shinobi to follow her more easily.

"Yep," Naruto answered running alongside the woman. "I'll be your guest for a little…while….whoa…." Upon arrival, the two got a view Luke Cage and Ms. Marvel fighting a small army of humanoid creatures. "What the hell are those things?"

"Mole man's pets," Jessica answered. "A race of mindless mutated life forms that don't know anything but kill and eat."

"So how do you guys handle these things? Lock them away?" Naruto asked.

"Actually we put them down," Jessica responded. "So you don't have to hold back on them because their barely alive in the first place.

"Good, because there's something I want to try out." Naruto said before rushing towards the action, after biting his thumb, the shinobi jumped high into the air and landed in a horde of the zombie-like creatures.

"Is that kid crazy!?" Ms. Marvel shouted as she saw the drones swarm the blonde.

A shout of **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summing)!" **was heard by the heroes as a massive black Salamander knocked away a mass of Mole man's drones, Standing on the head of the animal was Naruto. "You guys might want to fall back at least one-hundred and fifty feet away.

"You heard the kid," Luke said punching a hole in of the creatures as they tried to take a bite of him. "Let's give him his space.

Once Naruto saw the two moves away, he patted the Salamander on the head. "Alright, Chiten-san lets hit'em with our new technique." The blonde Uzumaki said running through some seals.

"**You got it, Naruto-kun!" **Chiten said swelling up slightly.

The moment the large Salamander spewed a cloud of purple poison, Naruto finished his seals. **"Katon: Jigokukasumi (Fire Release: Hell's mist)!" **With bulged cheeks, Naruto superheated the poison with his flames. "And now for the grand finale." After dismissing his summoning, Naruto withdrew his gunbai and started spinning around creating a tornado of superheated poison.

**-With the Avengers-**

Clad in his Ironman gear, Tony looked at the tornado with his computer analyzing everything. "Well that's-Excessive." Captain America said cutting off Tony.

"If that those the type of moves the kid throws around then I suggest his tenure here involves only sightseeing." Steve said in a commanding tone.

Though he didn't say anything, Tony couldn't help but disagree. With powers and skills like those the kid could easily becoming one hell of a asset to the Avengers.

**Done and done. Well Captain America doesn't seem to impressed with Naruto and Tony seems too Impressed with Naruto. By the way this is Pre-civil war because I want to let Naruto explore the world a little and get to know the heroes of Earth 616.**


	2. Chapter 2

Like chapter one this is a re posting. I'm currently halfway through chapter three and it should be up tomorrow bar any incidents or my friends guilt tripping to go hang out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Naruto

Chapter 2: Settling in

"So basically you guys are putting me on parole until you can figure out a way to send me home?" Naruto said, trying to summarize what Tony just told him. Currently the shinobi was sitting in the Avengers' T.V room dressed in a forming fitting black T-shirt and some blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Waving his hands in a so-so manner, Tony wanted to give Naruto a better understanding than that. "Look, it's just that Steve doesn't really feel comfortable with someone your age running around fighting how you fight. He thinks that your tactics are just too excessive."

"Excessive?" Naruto repeated. "Tch, I was raised to believe that the best kill is overkill."

"You see and that is where our culture clashes." Tony said. "Look, those guys you took care of with that flaming tornado of poison were unintelligent drones that had no sense of self-perseveration, but the thing that bothers Steve is what if those where humans?"

"I would've taken a different route unless they forced my hand." Naruto said. "I've killed and I'm going to kill again there is no argument about that but I don't take killing someone lightly it's a dirty job I don't particularly care for."

"Good," Tony said with a nod of his head. "I'll be sure to tell Steve that."

"You keep specially saying Steve," The blonde shinobi noted. "But what's your stance on me being here?"

'_He's really mindful.'_Tony thought. "What I want is for you to actually be able to feel comfortable here and that won't happen if you're detained here in the Avengers tower."

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit as he stared down the man. "It's not like I'm going to be here long, it's like I said I wanna go home because I have stuff to do." While the thought of exploring a new world did greatly peak Naruto's curiosity he needed to get home in order to carry out the mission the Old Man tasked him with. "Speaking of that, have you and your friend figured anything out?"

The Stark heir shook his head negatively. "Nope, me and Reed have been experimenting with some of the know dimension travelling gear we have but without truly knowing where you came from we can't do a thing." Tony watched as the teen grabbed his spiky hair in frustration. "Just relax we'll find something, but in the meantime why don't you take a tour of the city?"

Naruto looked a Tony with a deadpanned stare, how was walking around a place he didn't really want to be going to help anything? But just when Naruto was going to decline the offer in walked Jessica Drew wearing a sundress that did nothing to hide her curves. "So you ready to go, Naruto?" She asked the teen. "I figured since you are going to be here a while might as well take you clothes shopping all on Tony of course."

Tony watched with a grin as the ninja from another world got out from the couch and walked towards Jessica. "And here I was telling Tony I would just love to walk around the city." Naruto said following behind the raven-haired woman, unknowingly activating his **Sharingan. **_'Oooo, Bouncy-san!'_

The moment the duo left the room the sound of a door opening was heard and Tony turned to see the famous Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four entering the room. "You know Tony from what you told me about the boy it would only take a day or two to be able to send him home." Mister Fantastic said while pushing up his glasses. "We have the technology and knowledge."

"Yes, I'm aware Reed," Tony said switching the large T.V from cartoons to an image of Naruto clad in his full shinobi gear. "But I want to know the full range of abilities our guest has to offer."

"So what are your plans for him?" Reed inquired. "Placing him with the Young Avengers or maybe letting him stay at Xavier's?"

"You know when Thor died earth lost one of its mightiest of heroes and so I want to see if Naruto is right to replace the God of Thunder and I also know you've expressed a little curiosity in the energy he manipulates to do his ninja techniques."

"That is true," Reed, said nodding his head. "But he did sound quite adamant on returning home. Do you plan to keep lying to him?"

Tony exhaled a breath of air. "I know what I'm not doing is right and I don't plan on keep lying to him so that's why I'll just help him see the positives of staying here."

The elastic- like man crossed his arms as he gave Tony a look. "Like the positives of going on a date with Spider-Woman?"

Tony scratched the bottom of his chin as he gave Reed a knowing grin. "Later I'm thinking of having Carol take him out to try so some food I'm sure doesn't exist and his world and maybe ask Jennifer to make sure he knows the laws of the land."

-With Naruto and Jessica-

"Sooo, how'd you get so tough?" Jessica asked trying to spark up a conversation between the two of them. "I'm mean you must have years of experience fighting how with how well you handled me and Luke a couple of days ago."

"Eh, I've been doing for a while." Naruto said in an absentminded tone as he looked at the massive skyscrapers.

Jessica frowned at the lack of detail in the teen's answer. "So are you self taught or did you have someone training you?"

Once more Naruto's answer was short and into the point. "The Old Man overlooked my training."

With a roll of her eyes, Jessica moved in front of Naruto's path. "Hey, kid I'm just trying to be nice here and you're giving me nothing to work with, yesterday you were pretty damn talkative about your abilities."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto could understand the woman's frustration. "That's because yesterday I thought I was going to be heading back home so I didn't really care what you guys heard or found out about me."

"So now that you figured you'd be spending a little while with us you'll clam up?" Jessica asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder in response. "I'm stuck in another dimension with no real way home surrounded by people who I barely know…so yeah I'm going to keep some stuff close to the chest."

Crossing her arm under her chest, Jessica gave Naruto an understanding nod. "You know before I was flying around New York fighting super villains and making men drool I was dealing in espionage so I think I know a thing or two holding things close to the chest and I'm trying to tell you that's so no way to make friends. Listen, as the Avengers we constantly find ourselves trying to repel an alien invasion or trying to stop a super powered dictator from enslaving all of humanity so that means you might want to make friends with the people who are taking time out of their extremely hectic schedules to help you."

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked Jessica in the eyes. "Listen I'm not playing the aloof figure because I think it's cool it just that where I'm from you-Before Naruto could finish giving his explanation the sound of a explosion filled the air. "What the hell was that?"

Instead of a verbal response, Jessica grabbed Naruto hand and began leading him towards the explosion; thanks to their super human stamina it didn't take them long to cover the three city blocks. "Tch, a bank robbery," Jessica said seeing the crew of NYPD cars surrounding the Big Apple Bank. "What is this the thirties?"

"Huh," Naruto said crossing his arms at the scene. "You'd think they'd be a little more cautious at pulling something like this with Avengers in town." Naruto noted. "Aren't they afraid you guys would intervene?"

Jessica shook her head in a negative fashion. "A while back that might have been the case but lately we've been dealing with much more dangerous threats. So these guys figure that they can float under our radar." She explained. "And to be honest with you a lot of us do see ourselves a little too important to deal with little stuff like this."

Naruto began to open his mouth to say something but the sound of a woman's scream drew his attention towards the bank. "Well I'm not too big for this." Naruto said before he took off towards the bank.

"Wait!" Jessica yelled trying to grab Naruto but she missed him by an inch. "Damn it. Steve is going to be pissed." Jessica groaned out while watching Naruto hop over the squad cars much to the policemen anger, what she wanted to do was give the blonde a helping hand but her costume was at the tower and there was news crew everywhere.

Running towards the bank, Naruto ignored the orders of halt the police officers sent his way as he jumped through the glass window and instantly made contact with one of the robbers by way of a knee to the face with a sicken crunching sound the man fell to ground moaning in pain. Pumping chakra into his eyes Naruto's Sharingan spun into life as another masked man ran towards him with a gun in hand.

"You son of bitch stay right fucking there or I swear I'll blow your brains out!" The man yelled aiming the weapon directly at the blonde's head. "Jesus Christ," He said looking at his downed partner. "Jeff are you okay man?"

The moment Naruto saw the man avert his eyes, he disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear directly in front of the man, reaching out Naruto grabbed the man's hand and snapped it with an audible crunch. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw more movement and quickly turned to see two more men approaching him.

Taking a knee, one of the two men mounted a rocket propelled grenade launcher on his shoulder. "Bout to blow you away you, mothafucka!" The man said, shooting the weapon.

Giving the mass amount the smoke the thing expelled it was probably safe to say that it was shooting an explosive. "Kamui (Authority of The Gods)!"With his Sharingan spinning at a rapid pace, Naruto focused his Jikukan Ido (Space-Time Migration)on the rocket.

"Shit," The RPG wielder said once he saw the rocket disappear. "He's a cape!"

Grinning at their newfound fear, Naruto rushed forward with both his arms stretched out. "Rariatto (Lariat)!"Instead of enhancing his attack, Naruto opted to keep it simple and just knock the wind out of the men.

With the room now cleared of armed men one of the bank security guards went to the door in order to give the police officers an all clear signal, immediately the S.W.A.T officers storm the bank and went handcuff the mask men and check on the civilians, but one man in particular headed towards the teen hero. "You almost give me and my boys a damned heart attack!" The S.W.A.T commander said. "Where the hell is your costume?"

"Costume?" Naruto repeated. "Why would I have a costume?"

The man shook his head in exasperation. "You know what I don't time for this, good job hero."

Figuring he not needed anymore, Naruto walked outside of the bank's door to join back up with Jessica, however before he could make three steps towards the woman he swarmed by people a crowd of people, one he stood out the most was a redhead man. "Hey, hey! Wally Warren from the Daily Bugle you mind if we can get you name?" He asked pointing his recorder towards Naruto.

"Uhhh, Naruto Uzumaki…" The shinobi said not sure how to handle situation.

"Where's your costume, how'd you get powers, are you a human or an alien, are you a member of the Avengers?"

With all the questions that were being sent his way, Naruto was steadily becoming more and more frustrated and just when he was about to tell them fuck off he felt someone tug on his shirt. Turning around, he saw that it was a woman from the bank holding hands with a little girl, before he could say anything the woman lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," She said sobbing into Naruto's shirt. "You saved me and my daughter's life."

If Naruto felt awkward with reports he was a done right fish out of water in this situation, sure he'd saved a couple of lives during his tenure as a Konoha shinobi but this was the first time he was ever personally thanked for his actions. Multiply cameras flashed as they took pictures of the teen awkwardly receiving a hug.

Gently, Naruto detached himself from the woman and made his way through the crowd of applauding people to return to Jessica.

"Nice job," The female Avenger said slowly clapping. "For a second there I thought you were going all ninja on those guys."

Naruto looked back at the robbers being placed in the squad car before turning back to Jessica. "Eh, they didn't real pose a big enough threat to kill'em."

Grabbing Naruto's hand, Jessica began leading him down the street in order to get away from the still flashing cameras. "Get ready to be reading how New York's newest hero had his date interrupted by a bank robbery." She said looking back at the crowd before turning to Naruto. "By the way I noticed how uncomfortable you look back there and I'm not talking about taking out those amateurs, you handle that like a pro. So why did you freeze up when that woman hug you?"

"It's just that…Uhh, how do I put this…" Naruto said trying to find the right words. "It's just that never happened before in my life."

Jessica looked at Naruto curiously. "What do you mean that never happened before? From the way you charge in there I got the impression you're used to saving lives." She couldn't count the number of thanks that were not only thrown her way but the entire Avengers team, on a daily bases the tower received tons of mail of people thanking them for either directly saving their lives or protecting them.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto tried to explain why he felt so awkward about the situation the best he could. "You see where I'm from there's no such thing as a hero," He said making Jessica raise an eyebrow. "There is only severing in dying in the name of your village. Sure we do honor the dead for their sacrifices but in the end it's what's expected of you, as a shinobi any death that doesn't involve you serving your village is a meaningless one."

"Wow…that's really understandable." The heroine said in a thinking tone. "But there had to have been someone who was fighting for the greater good of everyone and not just their village, right?"

Naruto clicked his tongue at the question. "Actually that is me," He said confusing Jessica even more. "That's why I need to go home because only I can save my world."

"Don't you think that's a bit much to place on shoulders?" Jessica asked. "You're still young and you're already putting such burdens on yourself."

"Maybe," Naruto said placing his hands in his pockets. "Let's just finish up this shopping."

-Line Break-

After returning to the Avengers tower, Jessica bid Naruto the afternoon as she went to go meet up with Tony concerning some important Avengers business.

"To be honest with you Tony, my conscious is starting to fight me on this." Jessica said clad in her full Spider-woman costume, the important Avengers business was concerning her evening with the dimension travelling teen. "Naruto really does want to go home and I don't see him changing his mind about that anytime soon. Besides why are you so interested in him? I'm mean, yeah he's impressive but nothing we've never really seen before."

"And that's just it, Jessica," Tony begun. "I really think he can show us something we've never seen before." Seeing the confused look on his teammates face, he went to explain himself. "You know every time we defeat one threat to humanity another pops up and the battles are always harder than the last, sure our team has managed to overcome almost impossible odds but I want something more, I want more assurance that the next fight we have a better chance at winning the last."

Jessica was flabbergasted at Tony's reasons. "So keeping a kid from another dimension is going to help us? We don't even know the full extent of his powers!"

"Not yet we do…" Tony corrected her.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Jessica asked. "Like I've told you before; now that he knows he's stuck here for a while he's holding onto his secrets. So you can stop your scheming."

"It's not my scheming that you have to worry about but the scheming of others."

"And what does that mean, Tony?"

After pressing a button on one of his many computers, Tony made a hologram graph appeared in the air. "Do you see this energy read outs?" He asked Jessica rhetorically. "These massive fluctuations appeared when Naruto first arrived, so chances are we aren't the only ones who know about the kid being here and most likely he's going to be having people check him out."

"So you're saying you think someone is making plans to get their hands on Naruto?"

"Well usual when have something visit us from another dimension it's either someone trying to kill us or a world ending weapon."

Jessica had to agree with Tony there was no way that Naruto wouldn't go unnoticed by those who specially dealt with interdimensional things. "So we should give Naruto a protective detail until you and Reed can figure out how to get him home."

"Actually I want to let the eventual conflict play out to allow me to get an idea of some of Naruto's other abilities." Tony replied.

"Wait a minute are you telling me you're going to purposely put his life on the line because you're curious?" Jessica said in disbelief. "Christ, Tony don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair before turning to Jessica with a serious look on his face. "The Skrull, The Kree, Ultron, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Loki and so many others, our enemies are growing stronger and smarter. So I think a new face should be able to give us an edge in the coming days."

Jessica still couldn't understand why Tony was adamant on this subject. "Don't you think you're putting Naruto on too high of a pedestal?" She inquired.

"When the time comes we'll see…"

-Line Break-

Once more Naruto found himself adjusting the sunglasses on his face as he leaned into the park bench, currently the teen was dressed in a purple and black hoodie with the hood up in order hide his face, it seems New York had a crazy obsession for teen superheroes. .:So did you guys figure anything out?:. Naruto asked seemly to no one.

If anyone was to pay closes enough attention to the hooded teen they might have caught site of the small Salamander that crawled from the outside of his sleeve**. .:Not yet, Naruto-san but Shinko-sama is still searching for a way to summon you to our lands:. **The small summing informed the ninja.

Expelling a breath out of annoyance, Naruto dispelled the summoning and decided he might as well head back to the tower. It's been one week since he found himself in this new world and all during his stay neither Tony nor the Salamanders haven't figured out how to send him home, while this was still annoying Naruto was able to find a friend in Jessica and mutual respect with Luke Cage. "Man I haven't had any training since I got here, I wonder if Luke would be up for a match?" Naruto asked himself as he got up from the park's bench.

"How about I give you hand," Naruto's eyes widen as he heard a womanly voice behind, quickly turning around he saw a woman sitting on the bench he just occupied. She easily ranked as one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen with her lavish long black hair, piercing green eyes and exotic black dress that showed off her curves. "Hmmm, how about it, handsome, I bet I can really get your blood flowing."

Though his sunglasses obscured the action, Naruto's eyes shifted into the Sharingan. "I don't know whether to be attracted to you or feel threaten."

"So indecisive," She said with her red lipstick covered lips forming a smile. "I've always found that cute about you mortals."

If Naruto was surprised by the term 'mortals' he didn't show it in the least bit. "And you are?" The shinobi asked only for the woman to hold her hand out in a lady-like fashion, with his guard fully up Naruto took it and planted a kiss on it while staring her in the eyes.

"Ah, such a gentlemen," She complemented. "My name is Umar." She said in a throaty tone. "Umar The Unrelenting."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her seductive tone. "Naruto Uzumaki The Salamander Sage." He responded attaching a title to his name.

Umar slowly licked her lips after Naruto's introduction. "Now how about we get down business?" Before Naruto could ask what she meant he found himself hit with a purple blast, Umar expelled from her hand.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto cursed as he his back landed in the park's grass after flying back a couple of feet, though the attack took him by surprise he was quick to his feet. "What is your problem, lady!?" Naruto yelled while flicking his wrist to allow a kunai to slide out of his hoodie's sleeves.

Placing her left hand on her hip, Umar aimed her right hand at Naruto as a glow of purple surrounded it. "My problem is my brother demands I test you out before I make you my pet." She said before firing another blast at the blonde.

Now that the attack was coming from a point blank range, Naruto had little to problems with dodging the attack. "Ok, this happening." Naruto said tossing his glasses away. "Real shame I got put the hurt on someone so cute." Bringing his hands together, Naruto began forming seals.

"Funny I was just thinking the same." Umar said send another blast Naruto's way.

This time Naruto wouldn't be satisfied with just avoiding the attack. "Raiton: Kangekiha (Lighting Release: Wave of Inspiration)!"With his hands crackling with lighting, the teenage shinobi meet Umar's attack with his own and two collided with a spectacular light show.

For just a moment, Naruto shielded his eyes from the intense lights but once he lowered, his arm Umar was right in front of him wearing a vicious grin. "Now I know you can do better than that!" The former Hell Lord said while reaching out for the blonde.

Seeing the hand coming towards him, Naruto activated his Kamui (Authority of The Gods)in order to avoid whatever she was planning, however to Naruto's immense surprise she still grabbed him be the scruff of his hoodie. "No way…" He said in disbelief.

"Cute trick, I bet I can teach you so much more." Umar said in her usual seductive tone. "But first you have to prove your worth." With that, she sent Naruto soaring into the air.

Naruto watched, as the woman's figure got small and smaller as he went up and up. "She wants me to prove my worth? Fine, let's see if this makes me worthy!" Immediately he scanned the area using his Sharinganto ensure that no civilian would be caught in the crossfire over this attack, seeing that their area of the park was mostly, Naruto began running through his seals. "What's the expression of being in a hot kitchen? Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song)!"With his cheeks bulging, Naruto expelled four massive Dragonheads comprised of fire towards the woman; wanting to get the most out of his attack, he also began another going through another set of seals. "Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the mountain)!"The attack did what Naruto wanted which was empower his Katontechnique but it also came with a unwanted drawback that had him flying a bit further into the sky.

Umar watched as the massive dragons came flying at her with a smile. "Why are you holding back so much, little one…" She said quietly to herself as the dragons overtook her.

"Now that had to hurt," Naruto noted as he was free falling towards the ground, when he landed on the ground, Naruto waited for the smoke to clear to see the results.

"You really do know how to make a girl hot…" Once the smoke cleared, Umar was reveled to be unhurt and surrounded by a purple barrier. "But I would really appreciate it if you'd kick things up a notch."

As Naruto's Sharinganbegan to spin it shifted into its next stage, which is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."Ok, fine let's really get this started! Mokuton: Bunshin (Wood Release: Clone)!"Emerging from the dirt were four more blondes all wearing the same grin.

Seeing the clones, Umar wrapped her arms around her body as a shiver ran up her spin. "You really are an impressive specimen!"

"Tch, thanks!" All the Narutos said as they began focusing chakra into their right hands it only took a second for them all to form a small blue ball in their palms. "Now block this!" They all yelled while rushing forward with the spheres in hand. "Rasenrengan (Spiraling Serial Spheres)!"

With a raised brow, Umar watched as the clones do their best to break through her barrier. "Hmm, I might have to exert a little effort on this." With a flick of her wrist, the purple barrier exploded sending Naruto and his clones flying backwards. "My turn!" With both of her arms outstretched forward, Umar began sending a barrage of her purple blast towards the Narutos, the attack was so relentless that a cloud of purple smoke began to obscure her field of vision. Once she stopped her assault, Umar let a few moments of silence pass by before she decided to speak up. "Don't tell me that little love tap hurt?"

Instead of a verbal response, Umar's answer was a massive black Skeleton-like hand holding a black knife emerging from the smoke trying to decapitate her. "Hmph, I thought that would have got you." Naruto said while gripping left arm tightly, given the way it dangled it was obviously dislocated. Gritting his teeth, Naruto glared at Umar, who somehow managed to hold the black blade back with only one hand, no longer was his hoodie present the only thing he had on was his pants and sneakers and the black skeleton ribcage that protected him from her blasts.

With a devilish smile, Umar pushed Naruto's Susanoo's (He with the ability to help by all means)hand away like it was nothing and proceeded to walk towards him with a notable sway in her hips. "You put on a good show but you haven't fully mastered your powers have you?" Her answer was silence. "I thought so…" She said as she reached Naruto and put a hand on his chest as if the ribcage offered him no protection. "Get better, because I'll be back…" And with that, she disappeared.

Once Umar was gone Naruto fell to his knees and began pumping chakra into his eyes, she was right he still haven't mastered all the gifts the Old Man gave him and if she was coming back he'd have to start training. **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)…" **And with that the blonde disappeared.

-Line break-

"So was that impressive enough for you Tony?" Jessica asked as she watched Naruto fall to his knees in vanish into thin air, most likely teleporting back to his room in the Tower. The moment Tony's satellites reported a shift in Naruto's energy she was called to the Tony's private monitoring room watched as Naruto battle against a know dimension travelling sorceress. "Because you know if Umar wanted him dead or captured she could easily done it right then and there."

"He still has more that we aren't seeing," Tony said while rewinding back to the image of Naruto surrounded by the giant black ribcage. "I still need more data."

With a scoff, Jessica left out the room with intent to go check on the blonde ninja, though she didn't like what Tony is putting the kid through she'd hold her tongue. At least until she gets what she wants from the blonde ninja.

Done and done. Yeah, I know I'm making Tony sound like a real asshole but during the Civil war and the days before it Tony was really doing some dark stuff. And no that was not Naruto's last meeting with Umar, she and him will have more encounter.

And that's right Naruto hasn't mastered the Sharingan but after this fight he'll realize that he still isn't total safe even if he's in a new world.

And yes, Naruto will eventual hang out with the X-men and other heroes and Villains of Marvel.

Let me see those reviews people!


End file.
